


the world is spinning but only in grey

by charleybradburies



Series: Laurel Lance Week 2015 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Angst and Humor, Big Sisters, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Development, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Coping, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 The Calm, F/F, Family Loss, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Little Sisters, Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not A Fix-It, Not Shippy, Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Post Episode: s03e01 The Calm, Post-Loss, References to Canon, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Secret Identity, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Superheroes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Laurel finds another way to cope with Sara's death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="small">Laurel Lance Appreciation Week Day Three: Saddest Moments + femslash100 Challenge #461: Squirm.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span class="small">A) The prompt </span> <i>is</i> <span class="small"> for the saddest moments, but I've kind of had a sad day in general so I didn't feel like writing angst would be good for me. I wouldn't feel right writing only light angst if it was in a context that wasn't about Laurel's healing, so...started from the bottom, now we here.</span><br/><span class="small">B) There isn't anything explicitly referring to incest, but I wanna be careful since I do ship them and if it's better for it to be tagged in case things come across shippy and that squicks someone out. Like I wrote Felicity saying yesterday, better safe than sorry, right?</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="small">Title from Lindsey Stirling's "Shatter Me."</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is spinning but only in grey

"Miss Lance, please, stop squirming," Diana, the artist, tenderly entreats. Laurel does her best to oblige her. 

"Sorry," she chokes out, the word only a whisper and a few tears down her cheeks; she focuses her gaze on a poster against the studio's far wall.

"Coloring can be the hardest part, for both the artist and the recipient. Most people save a colored one for their third or fourth tattoo. I commend you for coming in again. You squirmed like a snake last time, too." 

Laurel smiles, if only just a little.

"Recent events warranted my...doing differently," she replies tentatively. "My, um, my baby sister just died. This...this tattoo is for her."

"A canary...sitting on an arrow...with some Arabic?" soon comes a skeptical - but still gentle - query. 

Laurel fumbles for words. 

"Um, the Arabic, it means 'the canary'. She, uh, she used to call herself that. It's a metaphor, kind of an inside joke sort of thing."

Diana nods. Laurel winces at the needle yet again.

"Well, if it's helping you heal...you do you, girl."


End file.
